1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to cleaning nozzles and, more particularly, to brush retention structure for such nozzles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brush retention arrangements for brushes or brush strips, adjustable outwardly of a nozzle slot in which they are disposed, have taken a variety of forms including bottom member or bottom plate slot overlaps that limit the non-tufted brush ends outward movement and rigid bottom member or bottom plate tabs that perform a similar function. Although these structural arrangements perform adequately in the arresting of brush movement, both require that the brush be assembled in the nozzle before the bottom member or bottom plate. Such arrangement suffers from the obvious flexibility permitted by the assembly of the brush into the nozzle after the bottom member plate is assembled thereto.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a nozzle-brush arrangement in which the brush or brush strip may be assembled to the nozzle after the bottom member or bottom plate has been put in place in the nozzle.
It is an additional advantage of the invention to provide deformable tabs on the bottom member of a nozzle for passage of a brush or brush strip thereby.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bottom member or bottom plate of a nozzle having means for yieldingly permitting a brush or brush strip to pass inwardly past it into the nozzle for mounting purposes therein.